


You Better Run

by kitkatty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco and Narcissa have no time for Lucius' BS, HP: EWE, Harry is OP, Humor, Lucius Malfoy does not like Harry Potter, Lucius is shitty, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatty/pseuds/kitkatty
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is less than pleased to find out who exactly was ruining his son’s prospects for a respectable future, and has several curses in mind to show his disapproval.I just was listening to Hayloft by Mother Mother, and got very inspired





	You Better Run

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Harry/Draco fic? In _my_ 2018? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> Yes, I've recently rekindled my love of H/D, which was definitely my first ship back in the good old days, and definitely very formative for my love of emotionally constipated shitty blondes and the dark-and-handsomes who love them. By 'rekindled' I mean 'returned to the ever-smouldering pyre and lit the entire structure in a searing inferno', of course. Might have a few more H/D coming, but for now, please enjoy this hilarious image of Harry escaping the wrath of his boyfriend's evil dad that I needed to share.
> 
> Obviously, this is post war, a few years later, they're early 20's.

Lucius Malfoy strode into the foyer of his manor - having apparated home early from a business trip cut short - and paused as he was pulling off his gloves. Having been the master of Malfoy Manor for several decades now, Lucius was acutely tuned into the subtle shifts in the wards and their meanings. As such, if he focused, he could always tell how many people were in his home. Today, he counted one too many bodies.

A house elf appeared with a pop, greeting him and waiting for instruction. Turning slowly to look down his nose at her, Lucius asked, “Beaty, does Narcissa have a guest for tea today?”

“No, Master Malfoy, Lady Malfoy is tending to the gardens currently, sir.” Beaty squeaked, cowering slightly from Lucius.

Lucius narrowed his eyes to a slit. He didn't think garden work was becoming of a Malfoy's wife, and had told her to leave it to the house elves. Clearly though, she continued to partake in this silly hobby of hers while he was out. She  _ had _ been quite enthusiastic about the number of business trips he had planned for the coming months.

Regardless, that still left this extra person unaccounted for. Lucius turned and loomed over Beaty again, asking, “Does Draco have a guest then?”

Beaty stammered and shrunk even further in on herself. “Master Draco asked to not be disturbed today, sir.” She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. “Beaty was sent away from the sitting room, even when the floo flared Beaty did not disturb the young master, sir! The young master told Beaty that he is not having a guest, and asked if Beaty understands, and Beaty does!” Beaty squeaked, but then realising her mistake she clamped her hands over her mouth, big watery eyes looking up fearfully at her master.

“Draco received someone at the floo?” Lucius’ mouth was drawn to a thin line of displeasure. 

His son had become disobedient and dismissive of his duties since the war ended. After several years of simply avoiding his duties, Draco had recently become outspoken against them. It started first when he got himself a job a year ago, a lowly clerk at a new alchemists shop on Diagon Alley. A job so beneath his station, Lucius had argued, was no way to instill himself in a position of power. Draco countered that he liked the work, and wanted to pursue a career in alchemy. They fought about it constantly, but it had come to a head about a month ago.

Lucius had been going on about his usual argument, stating that a career in politics was the only option for a Malfoy, especially if he wanted to be able to attract and keep a wife, and Draco had snapped. He shouted about how Lucius had led them from one bad decision to the next, and he had no intention of being his father’s pawn any longer. When Lucius raised his voice and demanded respect, Draco had stormed out and not returned for a week. A week during which Lucius’ anger only grew. When Draco finally returned, Lucius confronted him about where he’d been, and Draco had gleefully answered that he’d been staying with his boyfriend.

Since then, Draco seemed to take a lot of joy in bringing up this ‘boyfriend’ of his as much as possible. He gave no hint as to who it was, and Lucius had spent far too much money trying to find out. Whoever this man was, he was extremely good at remaining hidden, and must have offered Draco help in avoiding notice himself when he needed it. Or perhaps, Lucius hoped, this was simply an act on Draco’s part, to upset him, and he was not actually pursuing a relationship with another man. But unfortunately as the days passed, that option seemed less and less probable.

At his wits ends, Lucius even conceded that Draco could keep up relations with this man, so long as it was in secret, during his marriage if he felt absolutely compelled to. Lucius considered himself to be radically accommodating for even considering this option, but Draco had scoffed and claimed he would never do such a thing to the man he loved.

Narcissa had been little help on the matter, having simply sighed upon finding out and saying that she needed to inform Mrs. Greengrass that their arrangement would have to be annulled. Lucius had, of course, argued with her as well, but his wife was a force to be reckoned with, and on this matter it seemed she would be offering him no support. 

Ever since the war, she too had been showing signs of resistance to his authority. Sometimes Lucius worried that she loved her son more than she respected her husband. It didn’t used to be this way, Lucius often thought bitterly to himself. He used to be a respectful and commanding head of his house. That damn war robbed him of the respect of his family and power over his peers. If only they hadn’t lost that war.

With his wife and son seemingly conspiring against him, Lucius was having a difficult time restoring the Malfoy name to its former glory. Narcissa could be left to her devices; while she wasn't offering any help, she was also not actively sabotaging his plans. But Draco, flagrantly flaunting his disregard for the family’s honour, needed to be reigned in.

And Lucius now realised, as he loomed over Beaty in the foyer, this was his chance. He hadn’t been due to return from the continent until the next day. Clearly his family was taking liberties while he was gone.

Suppressing a twitch under his eye, Lucius turned on his heel and stalked towards Draco’s chambers.

\---

“Malfoy, how can your bed actually be this comfortable?” Harry asked, wrapping his arms snuggly around Draco’s waist and pulling him deep into the ocean of sheets and duvets and pillows. He only rarely got the chance to luxuriate in Draco’s bed, and always took full advantage of the times that he could. He’d arrived mid-morning, and it was already well past tea time, but he had refused to let them stray from the covers all day. “Do you have an elf whose only job is to constantly be casting a cushioning charm on it?”

“Kinky, Potter. But no, I’ve no desire to have a house elf focusing that much attention on the place I sleep and fuck you in.”

“Either your elves need to teach Kreacher how to do this, or your dad has to leave the country more often so I can come sleep here. I have a feeling he wouldn’t be happy to find me in your bed.”

“Well he does have several more business trips coming up, so you just might be in luck.” Draco traced lazy circles along Harry's bicep. Draco loved the muscle Harry had gained from his career as an auror. “And yes, I imagine he would be extremely unhappy to find you of all people in my bed. He still has no idea who my boyfriend is, and my constant mention of you has been really getting under his skin.” Draco grinned, enjoying very much the idea of his father’s reaction to this particular news. Maybe he’d finally get disowned and he could start living his life completely for himself. “The fact that you are our dear saviour and golden boy Harry Potter will only add insult to injury over the fact that you are not a pure-blooded vagina-haver previously vetted by him. He's still deluded himself into thinking I'll ever take a wife.”

Harry burst out laughing, taking some time to recover before saying “Malfoy, if there is one thing I absolutely know about you, it’s that the last thing you want anything to do with is a fanny. I’m having a hard time imagining you with a wife. You're so gay that regardless of how many little Malfoy’s it could give you, you’d have trouble performing in that arena when it counted.”

True to form, Draco looked sick at the very idea, and shoved at Harry. “That is absolutely disgusting, Potter. You’re vulgar, I’m going to be sick. I’m afraid the very mention has risked making me impotent.”

“Oh dear, that won’t do.” Harry chuckled, rolling himself over to straddle Draco’s hips. He ran his palms flat up Draco’s chest, tweaking at his nipples before sliding his hands back down along his ribs, then slowly repeating the motions while gently wiggling his hips in Draco’s lap. “I hope I can help fix it.”

Smirking up at him, Draco trailed his fingers along Harry’s thighs. “Really, it’s your responsibility to do everything you can to fix it, since it’s your fault in the first place.”

Leaning forward, Harry smiled as he rolled his hips and softly kissed Draco, before pulling away an inch to say in a breathy voice “You know, Gryffindors are known for their determination.” Harry grabbed Draco's wrists and let their hands wander up above Draco's head, pinning his arms there while trailing kisses along his jaw. “I promise you I will not stop until you are fully healed.”

Draco sighed happily, allowing Harry to lavish attention on him. Shifting his grip, Harry held both wrists in one hand while the other dragged down over Draco’s hair, neck, and chest. His hand inched lower, his thumb playing with Draco’s hip bone, while Harry brought their mouths together again and thoroughly snogged Draco. Groaning into the kiss, Draco writhed under his ministrations, and when Harry pulled back to nip at his jaw, Draco let out a breathy ‘ _ Harry _ , I-’

It was right then that the bedroom door burst open, breaking through the locking spells and slamming against the walls. Harry and Draco’s heads both whipped over to see Lucius fuming in the entrance. Everyone was wide eyed. Lucius was clearly taking some time to process that the mystery man ruining his son’s prospects for a respectable future was,  _ of course _ , the one and only Harry Potter. Harry was momentarily at a loss for what to do since his boyfriends evil dad just barged in on them snogging naked in bed together. 

Draco’s eyes just darted between the two of them. Then, seeing the look on his father‘s face, he smirked at Harry and said “You better run, Potter.” Harry glanced down at Draco, and returned his smirk with a dopey smile before pecking him quickly on the lips, then dodge-rolling off the far side of the bed, narrowly avoiding a curse that flew just above him. He would have taken the covers with him if Draco hadn’t grabbed them to keep himself covered.

Harry waved his hand and accio’d his wand and glasses while he quickly struggled into his trousers while lying on the floor. He then stood and easily deflected the various curses that Lucius threw at him as he advanced slowly, backing Harry towards the window. Draco was extremely pleased to see Harry’s auror training in action, and had no concern that he would get away. This was probably good practice. He was more interested in seeing exactly how Harry would get himself out of this situation. Sure enough, after casting a particularly strong shield, Harry launched a wordless spell at the window, then turned and ran for it. He shouted over his shoulder “Owl me later!” then jumped and launched himself through the glass. 

The glass shattered outward, the shards shimmering in the setting sunlight, before slowly hovering and spinning slowly in place. Harry flew past them all, and as soon as he cleared the shards, they spun quickly and whipped themselves back into place, rebuilding the window as if it had never been broken. Lucius’ curses hit the now reformed glass, truly shattering it this time, and leaned out the broken window to keep aiming his onslaught of curses at the retreating shape of Harry running shirtless across the long yard towards the front gates.

While his father was distracted, Draco quietly summoned his silk bathrobe and slipped out of the room, walking quickly towards the nearest floo. He noticed Beaty cowering in the hall, and grinned at her. Without even stopping his long strides, he said, “Beaty, please inform my parents that I’ll be stepping out for a bit.” Draco then entered the sitting room, grabbing a handful of floo powder and announcing his destination before stepping into the roaring green flames.

He was very glad at that moment that Harry’s home was under fidelius, and intended to be there waiting for his return and thoroughly reward him for his successful escape.


End file.
